


Pistachio

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Iyhedonism, Crack, Food Porn, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha wonders what Kouga and Sesshoumaru are thankful for this Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistachio

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for iyhedonism, 77 "Thanks," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha tried to think of what he was thankful for this Thanksgiving while drizzling melted pistachio ice cream over Kouga’s cock.

Satisfied with his handiwork for the time being, Inuyasha looked at Kouga, who was leaning against the headboard with his arms tied behind his back.

“Hey, what are you thankful for this year?”

Kouga shouted something unintelligible through his gag.

“I’ll ask later. Hey Sesshoumaru, what are you thankful for this year?”

Sesshoumaru groaned from where he was trying to sleep next to the other two, rolled over, and slurped away the ice cream.

“Hey, bastard that was mine!”


End file.
